User interfaces for AVDDs often require a viewer to navigate through a cumbersome system of menus to establish AVDD settings and to gain information pertaining to a particular program. As understood herein, these types of solutions fail to offer a viewer a way to quickly and easily obtain information about a program with minimal user interface steps, nor are they intuitive to many viewers.
Furthermore, present principles understand that it can be desirable to provide for inputting commands to a graphical user interface (GUI) using more than a single input mode. For example, it may be desirable to permit a viewer of an AVDD to input commands using both a remote control (RC) and, if the viewer desires, gestures in free space, distanced from the AVDD, that are captured by a camera and interpreted by the AVDD to correlate to specific commands. As also understood herein, under these conditions countervailing considerations come into play. Specifically, on the one hand it is desirable that the GUI maintain a consistent (and this familiar) appearance no matter what input mode is invoked by the viewer. On the other hand, it is desirable that certain features of the GUI be tailored to best support the particular input mode being used.